


Of Bathubs

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘Baby, you can get anything custom nowadays.’





	Of Bathubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435213) by Ann. 



‘No, but it _has_ to have been.’

‘I’m telling you, it wasn’t.’

‘So what you’re saying is that this fucking _huge_ tub--’ Bucky smacks the side of it with one dripping hand. ‘--was just -- what? on the shelf? You walked into Bed Bath and Beyond and tahdah?’

Steve rolls his eyes. ‘Of course not. I’ve never been in there.’

‘Don’t split hairs.’

‘I’m not! I don’t know where it came from but--’

‘Ah!’ Bucky jabs a dripping finger into the center of Steve’s chest. ‘So you’re just _assuming--’_

‘What is _with_ you two?’ Tony demands, appearing in the doorway. ‘I make you a bath to relax and you’re in here having an argument I can hear down the fucking hall.’

‘Steve says you didn’t have this tub custom-made,’ Bucky says, leaning back against the curve of porcelain at his end.

Tony stares at him, then at the tub, then at Steve. ‘What?’

Steve groans and slides slightly further down in the tub. ‘Bucky made a crack about how you had -- measured -- me to make sure I'd fit and--’

‘--and _he_ says, no, you just went out and got it.’ Bucky spreads his wet arms along the sides of the tub and eyes Tony. ‘I say bullshit. This baby's custom.’

‘How could it be? It's not like Tony could have measured _both_ of us,’ Steve retorts and then freezes as Tony clears his throat gingerly.

‘See? Toldja,’ Bucky says triumphantly before Tony can say anything.

Tony rolls his eyes. ‘I didn’t measure Steve. _Or_ you, Barnes. But a--’ He holds up one finger. ‘-- it’s not like I can’t measure by eye and b--’ He holds up a second. ‘I can find your specs in two seconds on Google.’

‘You had a bathtub custom-made?’ Steve says slowly, sounding rather stunned.

Tony shrugs. ‘It made the most sense.’

‘I -- didn't even know you could _do_ that.’

Bucky reaches out and cuffs Steve gently on the back of the head. ‘Baby, you can get anything custom nowadays. You know that.’

‘But -- the old one--’ Steve draws back slightly and eyes the tub, then narrows his eyes at Tony. ‘The old one was smaller.’

Tony clears his throat again. ‘Yes, well. The old one was to -- slightly different...specs.’

‘Different how?’

Bucky snorts. ‘C’mon, Stevie. This is Tony. Three guesses.’

Steve stares at Tony for a long minute then groans, letting his head drop back against the wall behind the tub for a minute. He raises one hand from the water, beckoning Tony with dripping fingers. ‘Get in here, Stark.’

‘But I--’

Steve stands up, the water sloshing back almost over Bucky’s shoulders as he does; Bucky takes the opportunity to fill both hands with water and douse himself in the face, leaving his hair dripping damp down his neck.

‘If you went to all the trouble to have _two_ custom bathtubs made because you forgot to count yourself in the first time, then you are damn well getting into this one right now.’


End file.
